You Honestly Gotta Be Kidding Me
by GoldenNekoLover14
Summary: This is basically a messed up version of sleeping beauty only a kiss restores memory, not wakes you up. And it won't make sense for a while yet so watch for more chapters to understand it! If you don't like it, then don't read it. Or comment, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so I think this is the first actual black butler story I've ever posted that might be a little serious or at least not a oneshot like I usually do. So don't call your demons on me just yet. There'll be more, and hopefully better, chapters.**

* * *

Ch. 1

Ciel sat at his usual boring spot in the boring office, filling out countless, boring papers, doing his usual boring thing. He scribbled his name on some paperwork for Her Majesty's Secret Service, as the Queen's guard dog does every so often, signing orders for different plants for the garden, writing out checks for charity, doing homework that he lost bets to, and whatnot. He was propped on one arm, on the brink of sleep, when the familiar click of an opening door made him jolt up.

He looked to the door, wiping the startled look at his face, only to see Sebastian peeking through, an envelope in one hand, a tray in the other. "Young Master?" He said, and when Ciel noticed that a smile had crept across his face, he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Have you finished your lesson for today and tomorrow's pre-lesson?"

Ciel groaned much to Sebastian's pleasure. "I'm almost finished; just give me a minute, will you?" He looked back down to his work, mumbling to himself.

"Finish it in a minute. I believe I have something that will please you." He skipped to the desk where his Young Master sat, and set the envelope on top of all of Ciel's documents.

He picked it up. "Who's it from?" He asked, turning it in his hands, but upon seeing his name in an elegant font, he knew.

"You know who." Sebastian said, smiling suggestively.

Ciel opened it up in expectation, unfolded the neatly folded piece of parchment, and read quietly to himself.

_Dear Ciel darling,_

_It's been a while I suppose, and I haven't needed your services in a long time, but enough with the formalities. I need you to investigate some sources of witchcraft and sex-trafficking in the west-side cities. You know what to do._

_-Victoria_

P.S. Oh, and, by the way, thank you for all the hard work you put in to making England a better place. I am forever in your debt.

Ciel laughed softly and nervously to himself, folding the letter back up and putting it back in the envelope.

"I will research these witchdoctors and traffickers." Sebastian said, who was apparently reading the note from over Ciel's shoulder, causing Ciel to flinch slightly in surprise. "We should be able to arrive at the scenes of these actions by the end of the week. I will present the information I find tomorrow afternoon."

Ciel sighed. "Very good, Sebastian." He said, pulling his homework out to continue working.

Sebastian reappeared in front of Ciel, put his hand over where he thought his heart was, bowed, and disappeared from the room again.

Ciel huffed in frustration as he looked down to his textbook. He honestly hated mathematics. Either that or his shitty job.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

About a week later, on a Friday night, Ciel and Sebastian found themselves on the edge of Britain, renting out five hotel rooms: One for Ciel, one for Sebastian, one for Finnian, one for Mey-Rin, and one for Baldroy. They had been overdue for a vacation, hadn't they? Perfect excuse, right?

Ciel began to unpack his things in his room when a knock had startled him. "Young Master?" Sebastian asked as usual. "Have you finished?"

"Yes, come in." He said shoving his suitcase under the bed, then pulled the bed sheets down over the end of the bed again, trying to suppress the strange feeling that flooded his stomach whenever he heard his butler's voice.

Sebastian opened the door, and walked up to Ciel as he fiddled with his hair. "The traffickers, from what I've seen, are a few rooms down. I went online and bought one of the women for the weekend, but I fear you're not at the point of consent yet. These women, they're being sold by their captors. I believe they would be more than willing to escape with our help, but while I'm with these women, you'll need to find the source and douse it."

Ciel nodded. "Yes, we'll start tonight, and be done by tomorrow morning, but you need to stay close by and listen for any further instructions after the women are freed." He said, fixing his sleeves.

"Be careful, Young Master." Sebastian said, bowing. "They wouldn't be captive if their captors weren't of dark power. Witch doctors can be very powerful and very dangerous. They can easily take your life with the influence of black magiks in mere seconds if you're not extremely cautious."

Ciel looked down and sighed. "Very well. We'll start after supper."

Sebastian stood up, and eyed his Young Master carefully. "This hotel is full of restaurants. I am to meet the captor by the name of Marc at the Summink tonight. You will come with, but you will need to find his two assistants. From there, you can infiltrate the stream of traffic. It will become fairly easy after that." He looked at his Young Master, sighed in annoyance, and grabbed Ciel's sleeves and fixed them, seeing as though his Boss couldn't pay the least bit of attention because of it.

Ciel stopped fidgeting. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sebastian sighed. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"… I heard bits of it." He replied a little dumfounded. "Enough to know what's going on, anyway."

And with that, they made their way out to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The place was packed, and Ciel wasn't really fond of it at all. He hated having too many people around often. It took him forever just to get used to having Finnian, Bard and Mey-Rin around. He looked around a little nervously, not sure of what to expect from his new opponent.

"Master?" Sebastian said softly as to not attract the wrong attention, and pointed to a man sitting at the bar, talking up this group of guys who looked like former pimps. "That's our man."

Ciel gulped. He was a brawny, scruffy-looking man with thick black hair, glasses and a cigar in his mouth, and looked like he's been in more fights than a specially trained bulldog. His shirt had the sleeves cut off, and he had jeans that were torn in several places. Yes, this man was obviously a trafficker.

Sebastian walked up to him, with Ciel as his shadow, and they sat at the bar with him.

"You're Marc, yes?" Sebastian remained cool and collected while Ciel scanned the room, looking for the two co-workers he needed to take out.

"I know who I am." He said, taking a huff on his cigar. "And you're Sebastian. The one for Melanie?"

Sebastian nodded. "That's me, alright."

They sat there, exchanging small-talk until Ciel spotted a couple women in the corner. They were hot. Ciel might not have been a social person, but from what he learned from Sebastian, he knew what a sexy girl looked like.

He stopped his eyes from dilating and looked back to Marc. "Who're the sexy chicks over there?" He pointed to the girls in low-cut tops and short shorts.

Marc smiled and leaned over, whispering in his ear, "They're my hands in training. My right-hand workers."

Ciel's jaw dropped. He expected his co-people to be other guys, not women. Didn't those two find what he's doing somewhat offensive to their gender?

Marc noticed his awed face and chuckled. "Yep. I knew you'd have a reaction like that." His voice crescendo had died back down, and he cleared his throat. "Why don't you head on over and talk to them? Tell them I sent you."

Ciel nodded and hopped down, whispering one last command to Sebastian. "If they try anything funny, you come get me."

Sebastian bowed slightly, showing Ciel that he heard him, then Ciel was off to the girls he saw only five minutes ago.

He found a spot next to the blonde one and sat down. "Marc over there told me to see you two." He said, looking to the brunette girl clad in a loose-fitting tank top and jean shorts.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chrissela. And this is my sister, Christina."

"What brings you here?" Christina said, poking at Ciel's chest in interest.

Ciel stuttered slightly; for some reason, he liked the way she nudged at him. "My, uh… brother, over there," he pointed at Sebastian, "um, paid for a one night stand, I think."

"Awe, and you didn't?" She frowned sadly at him, and trailed her hand down towards his waist. She then dipped her head to his face. "Did you want one?" She whispered softly against his cheek.

Ciel couldn't say no. If he did, he might not get his mission accomplished. He nodded slightly, enough for Christina to know what he wanted.

She pulled back slowly, and grabbed his hand. "Then come with me." She smiled devilishly as she and Chrissela pulled him out of the Summink and down a few different halls to their rooms. Ciel was a tad worried if not scared. He thought about it and a few seconds later, he decided it was definitely the apocalypse. He was gonna get raped tonight.

Christina opened her hotel room door and threw Ciel to the bed, landing perfectly and weightlessly on top of him, sucking and biting his neck tenderly. Ciel faked a moan and tried to stifle his gasps of somewhat agony. He threw his head back against the pillow as she pulled his shirt off and began placing wet kisses down his stomach. He shivered slightly, she felt so cold against him. And people had the nerve to sex that sex was fun?

She made her way up his body, and captured his lips under hers. He felt her hands grab his wrists and pulled them over his head, and he thought he should be extra cautious about it, but turned a blind eye on it and relaxed back onto the bed.

She pulled up abruptly and Ciel began to wonder what happened.

"Wha- what's… is something…?" He tried to sit up, but found his hands bound to the headboard. "HEY! Untie me!" He yelled helplessly.

"I'm sorry Ciel Phantomhive." She smirked evilly, walking to the door, letting Chrissela in, and walking back to the bed to see a stunned Ciel lying vulnerably in the center of her bed.

"H-How do y-you know my name?" Ciel honestly was a bit shocked by her speaking a name he never gave her.

She chuckled softly. "You don't think we knew about the Queen's 'Guard Dog'?" She asked. "We knew you'd be sent to stop us soon, so the only thing left for us to do was to intercept you."

"We hear about your little undercover thing you do for the Queen. And we weren't about to let you get away with ruining our jobs."

They linked hands and began to whisper some spell in some foreign language, and it suddenly hit him. _They're witchdoctors! Oh shit!_

A blue aurora swirled the room, and the instant I touched him, he got light-headed. His eyes blurred, his muscles stiffened, and suddenly he felt sick. He had to get Sebastian to save him before this got any worse.

The last thing he was able to whisper before he passed out was, "Sebastian… save… m-mmeeee…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Ciel was totally out of it after the assault. He couldn't stay awake for anything, but he was able to get up long enough to know that he was back in Sebastian's care again, and he was glad it was him and no one else. That fluttering feeling in his stomach that he got whenever Sebastian talked to him haunted his sleep, and Sebastian lullabying him to sleep when he couldn't wake up, but couldn't sleep.

When he did wake up, for what felt like the first actual time being awake, he wasn't sure where he was or how he got there. He jutted up suddenly, ruffling the white sheets he was covered in, and panted in surprise. He rubbed his head slightly, looking around. The room was dull, with next to no color, and the only source of light had been the window to the right of his bed.

"S-Sebastian?" He whispered in an unfamiliarly soft, feminine voice, a little confused and in need of guidance.

When he got no response, he slid his hand down his neck and placed it on his chest in stillness, and he jerked slightly in surprise. His chest was… bigger. It felt fuller and thicker, and when he looked down, he realized it was because he had boobs, so yeah, he couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips. He almost screamed at his own scream after hearing it. His shriek was shrill, like a helpless woman who was about to be raped and murdered. He got out of bed, and set his hands on his butt and slid them around his hips a few times, trailing back in forth from his waist to his thighs. This was definitely a disaster. After about five minutes of checking himself out, he officially came to the conclusion that he'd become a girl.

"Sebastian!" He tried to stop himself from yelling out his name.

Sebastian suddenly materialized in the doorway of his room, and when he came in, he couldn't help but ogle his young master, who wore an unbuttoned light shirt that could easily be seen through, and short shorts that cut off the instant they could. "My, my, Ciel. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Sebastian laughed to himself, causing Ciel's face to turn a bright red.

"What. Happened. To me?" He growled through gritted teeth, fists clenched at his sides in rage, like a girl who was told that they couldn't get a car for their birthday.

Sebastian walked up to Ciel, knelt down on one knee, placed his hand over his heart, and bowed. "I believe I told you to watch out for the witchdoctors, now didn't I?" He looked up and smirked. "By the looks of it, you didn't take heed of my words."

Ciel felt like slapping that butler. But he was right, he had to admit. He'd forgotten completely about the witchdoctor thing until they started the spell. And now, he had to deal with the after affects.

"Find a way to change me back." Ciel grabbed his shoulders and screwed his nails so far into them that an average human would've cried out in pain.

"I've already begun searching similar afflictions. It will take a while to find what we need, however." Ciel let go and tensed, pushing his longer-than-normal hair, which, for some reason, was a flame gold color, out of his face.

"But for now, maybe I should take on this whole girl thing. I mean, if someone saw me like this, acting like a guy no-less, they'd think I was strange." Ciel stated plainly, fixing his shirt that somehow wouldn't come down over his stomach. "It… may be useful… I guess…"

"Very well, Mistress Cecelia." Sebastian picked out a more-than-obvious alias for him for now. "I do believe this name should suit you well."

Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get me the hell out of here. And soon."

"Yes, milady." Sebastian bowed to the teenage girl earl that stood before him, smiling wickedly at the reddened face he'd just created on Ciel. He stood up and grabbed him by the waist, bringing him up to his body and squeezed him tightly so he wouldn't fall.

In an instant, Ciel kicked and screamed, clawing at Sebastian's arms wildly. "Let me go! Do as I say and release me NOW!"

"Now, now, Young Master." Sebastian squeezed him tighter, this time holding onto his arms with his top arm, his legs with his bottom arm. "We wouldn't want people thinking the worst about a girl like you."

Ciel opened his mouth and was about to say something when he felt a wet tongue make contact with his neck flesh, immediately silencing the earl. He squirmed a bit, trying to find a proper way to yell at his butler, but couldn't find words appropriate enough to express the way he felt now. He felt anger, helplessness and…. He wasn't sure what exactly the third one was. It felt kinda like… pleasure? No, it couldn't be. But it felt good. He would never admit out loud that he secretly enjoyed it.

He leaned his head back in total surrender to Sebastian. He honestly did hate it when his butler made hm absolutely speechless. Sebastian's tongue came up to trace his earlobe, his teeth slightly tugging at the stud pierced in his ear. Ciel gasped slightly, trying hard to not let Sebastian have the pleasure of hearing him completely at his mercy.

Sebastian, however, happened to like the soft, sweet sounds coming from his master's slightly parted lips, and started placing open-mouth kisses on the base of his neck, listening to Ciel struggle to keep his moans quiet. This was bad, and they both knew this was gonna get worse before it got better.

Before he knew it, Ciel found himself thrown to the bed and Sebastian leaned over him. Ciel was about to say something about his behavior when a pair of soft, inviting lips met his gently, rendering him quiet once more. This wasn't good. It just wasn't. And they thought right. It wasn't getting better anytime soon.

Ciel eased into it quickly, rubbing his tongue to the bottom of Sebastian's, earning a little moan from said demon. Soon, he had Sebastian's tongue wrapped up in his, moving his lips in perfect time with his. Sebastian had worked the buttons of Ciel's shirt loose, sliding the sleeves off his arms and threw the piece of clothing to the floor, eventually followed by his short shorts and the bra he had recently started wearing. Once his clothes were completely discarded, Ciel whimpered. The room was freezing, and that demon had just taken his clothes from him.

Sebastian was propped up on his arms over Ciel's naked girl form, and smiled sympathetically with a very heavy look of lust in his eyes. "Is this not to your liking, Master?" He leaned down to Ciel's head, back to his red-from-abuse ear. "Maybe this will make you feel better."

And once again, Ciel was cut off before he could respond. When he felt the demons fangs sink into his neck, his eyes dilated and abbreviated randomly, and he swore he saw like a million stars with blackness surrounding his vision. It was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. After he pulled his fangs out, he gently sucked on the area he'd just bitten, causing Ciel to whine like a lost child. Wait, child…

Sebastian instantly stopped and looked down to Ciel, whose eyes were closed and face was so red that it would beat a tomato in a color contest. It just then occurred to the demonic butler that he was raping a child.

"OmiGod I'm raping a kid!" He stood up quickly with the speed of a demon and ran out of the room, leaving Ciel to sit up and watch his butler leave with confusion.

He felt so perplexed and mystified that he didn't even know what to do next. He sat up and wrapped his arms over his breasts, the heat of his butler's body leaving him cold. He got out of the bed and began collecting his clothes off the floor, shivering as he tried to pull his shorts on over his frilly pink underwear and spent the better half of an hour trying to work the clasps on his bra.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Sebastian was propped on his back against the door, sitting with his knees to his chest, his chin tucked in slightly, mind on the events that had occurred only moments ago in that room. Raping a child, his _Master_, no less, and he couldn't believe that the kid just sat there and let him touch him.

He hit his head against the door, completely unaware of the fact that Ciel was still in there, naked, probably confused on why he hadn't finished him when he had the chance to. He felt guilty for making his secret crush that he had crushed on for years feel as deprived as he did. He couldn't help it though. It made him feel like… he didn't know how to word it. A nasty, perverted demon that could fuck their master and get away with it? Nope, not those words. Those words were too nice. He just didn't know anymore.

He stood up and knocked on the door. After a minute, he heard a weak, "Who is it?" from inside the room of the hotel wing he'd been forced to move Ciel to after the witches on the other end attacked.

He sighed. "It's me, Young Master." He said quietly but audible enough for Ciel to hear. "May I come in?"

It took a moment for Ciel to respond, but he finally said, "Yes."

Sebastian opened the door to see Ciel sitting on the bed, arms crossed over his chest, shirt sitting next to him. He looked so forlorn that it stabbed at Sebastian's heart, leaving sharp gashes in it. He closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, recollecting himself, but not fully regaining himself.

The two stayed there in silence for a while, Sebastian's eyes closed and head tilted towards the ground, Ciel looking over Sebastian's face and body, noting the way he carried himself in. "Sebastian? Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded slightly.

Ciel smirked half-heartedly. "Yeah right. You look sick."  
Sebastian peeked up at his master, who had turned his body to face him. "Please Ciel, don't push me."

Ciel nodded and looked down. "You know, you never did tell me where we are yet."

"East wing of the hotel. The traffickers keep to the one side to avoid prying eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey y'all, got some interesting reviews, and yes, this story is a bit more modernized than I thought it was and Sebby's out of character-.- oh well, I'm stickin' to it. :D please keep reviewing~3)**

Ch 5

Ciel was more than a little mad about the whole girl thing. It was getting to him terribly. He was now wearing flat sports shoes that was most likely the cause of his constant tripping, pushing his freakishly long flame-gold hair out of his eyes. Sebastian tried to get him fixed up so he didn't look like so much of a mess, but let's face it: IT WAS HARD! His thoughts seemed to stay on that little topic, and every once in a while, it would drift to the two temptresses he had fallen for a while back. They might not have even been human, much less women. They may have just been an illusion, created only to distract him._ Next time_, he thought,_ I won't be as foolish. Next time…_ And for some unknown reason, his mind had turned to the story of Sleeping Beauty. How did that enter his train of thought? He didn't know. But for some reason, it felt like it belonged there, like something related was to happen.

"I don't believe in fairytales…" He mumbled his thoughts out loud by accident.

"Pardon me?" Sebastian asked, looking over to Ciel, who was once again tripping over his own feet.

Ciel looked up, a little shocked. "What? Um, nothing."

Sebastian sighed and looked on, as if he didn't notice the obvious problem they were soon to encounter. A blonde boy walked a bit behind a man who looked a bit threatening if not muscular. He looked a bit scared with tears rolling down his cheeks, and, unfortunately, Ciel recognized the fourteen year old.

"A-Alois?" Ciel looked up to Sebastian. "The hell is he doing here?" He did his best to keep his feminine voice down. Now he knew why Lizzie was so loud constantly.

"It would appear so." He nodded slightly and looked around. "And it would also appear as another man from the underground trafficking would be taking him somewhere."

He looked on in surprise. "They traffic guys too?"

"Indeed." Sebastian stopped again to fix Ciel's shoes. "There are, in fact, _those people._" And Ciel knew exactly what he meant by 'those people.' Bloody perverts.

Even though Ciel hated him, he found it rather upsetting to see the poor kid like that.

And he thought it weird that, even though the boy's older than him, he would refer to him as a kid.

Well, it makes sense, right?

O.O

Ciel leaned over to Sebastian and whispered, "We have to get him out first."

Sebastian looked a tad surprised, then let a small smile cross his lips. "Then you know what to say, don't you?"

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian, this is an order: Save the victims. Alois first."

He bowed slightly, then disappeared off into the crowd.

I walked around for a bit by myself and noticed that the hotel was HUGE. Like literally huge. But definitely too many people. He liked big places, but not crowded places.

"Where shall I take them?" I heard Sebastian in my subconscious.

"The manor." Was the first thing he thought to say.

"Very good, my lord." Then Sebastian's voice had been gone from his mind.

Well, this was the last thing Ciel thought about before he trudged back to his room.

He walked rather slowly to his room and when he got there, he'd been so exhausted that he couldn't think straight. He just wanted to sleep….. so badly…

He slammed open the door and waltzed in a little lazily until he jolted to attention when he seen the two temptresses occupying his bed. He backed up a step in disgust. "Sebastian!" His mind moved faster than his body.

The two stood up and walked casually slow towards him and Sebastian replied in his subconscious. "Yes, my lord?"

"Hmm, you seem a bit tired." He was too scared to remember what her name was, nor the other's.

"S-Save me too!" He nearly yelled in his mind.

"Yeah, why don't you rest a bit?"

His head felt heavy. In fact, his whole body became heavy with a want to sleep. His eyelids slowly fell over his eyes and he felt his legs giving out from beneath him. _Not another damned spell_, he thought warily.

_Not…. Another…_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

_Please….. no….._ Ciel's memory started to recede. The longer he slept, the less he could remember. He couldn't remember his parents, or any of his family for that matter. He couldn't remember being in service to the queen, or Scotland Yard, or anyone. No one and nothing.

When he woke up, he couldn't tell where he was. He was in an elegant room though, with beautiful Chinese wall-hangings and blankets with symbols on them. He turned a little as he woke up the rest of his body, admiring the silky robe that had been wrapped around his body. He sat up a little and looked around some more. There was no window, so it was close to pitch black, but he still found his way to the door. He opened it and attempted to look around, his vision not taking too long to adjust to the rather dim light. He saw a red-maroon colored….. sort of a pedestal, with a tall man in a green robe similar to the one on him surrounded with lovely foreign women.

He slowly stepped out and coughed roughly; there was a thick type of smoke in the air. He coughed further, gaining the attention of the man and the women with him.

"Excuse me for a moment." The man stood up and went over to Ciel quickly. After a few seconds, Ciel couldn't breathe well. Well, at all. He tried to, but his throat had knotted up and was bound shut. He choked hard until he felt a cold metal pipe type thing shoved down his throat. He felt something that resembled a mist spritz through the trachea and untie his throat slowly but surely.

He huffed loudly for a minute, and one of his memories came back: asthma.

He didn't open his eyes, but he felt the man flip him to his back and hold the inhaler to his mouth as he just about drank from it. He opened his eyes and looked up to the oriental man. He pulled the inhaler from his mouth and put it in his pocket, then tucked his hand under Ciel's chin and slowly massaged his neck.

"You're awake, Lord Phantomhive?" He addressed the kid in his usual slow voice.

Then Ciel remembered who he was. Lord Ciel Phantomhive, head of the house. "Y-Yes." His voice sounded more timid than he remembered it to be. "W-Who are you?"

The man chuckled a little. "My name is Lau. Have you forgotten me already?"

Well, he certainly didn't remember him. He sounded quite familiar though.

Like an old friend.

The man stood him up, and looked over to the women, who were now around Lau, looking down concerned about the boy. "So, you hadn't the slightest clue about me? Do you remember my younger sister, Ran Mau?" A girl stepped forward; her hair had been pulled into two horns on her head, except for her bangs, with bowed braids coming down the sides. She donned a corset to the outside of her sea bluish green coat, a short cut skirt lie halfway down her legs, long black leggings covered from her skirt down.

She made no noise, as in her nature, but she seemed familiar too.

"N-No I don't, sorry." He stuttered a little, feeling guilty about forgetting the poor girl's name.

She shook her head a little, barely noticeable, and backed away a bit.

Ciel was a tad worried by the looks he received from her on their way to his manor. She looks more than mad that he forgot her. He felt so bad but he couldn't remember her, honest. Honest. He sat there, nearly crying about his forgetfulness. The man who had identified himself as Lau wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

When they arrived to the manor, three stupid people ran out to greet the carriage. They seemed so achingly familiar, but as luck would have it, they were still unknown. One was a short kid with thick blonde hair held up by five red bobby pins in a ragged outfit with a straw hat, one with short blonde hair and tough looking skin in a cook's outfit, and a maroon-hair woman with her hair pulled into two short pony-tails in a maid's outfit.

"Young Master!" The three seemed excited to see the return of the head of Phantomhive.

"I'm so glad you're home!" The young blonde squealed. "With you going missing like that and all."

"Where was he?!" The woman said in a loud concerned voice.

"We found him wandering through the streets, drenched. When we found him, he had a terrified look in his eye right before he passed out, so we took him back to our den and let him rest for a while." Lau explained. "He seems to not remember anything either."

"I don't remember that!" Ciel nearly growled.

"You don't remember anything before you woke this morning." Lau shook his head. It was true though. He remembered nothing. Ciel's expression saddened. Lau sighed, feeling bad for hurting the poor boy's feelings.

"W-Who…. Would you three be?" He asked quietly to the three servant figures.

The young blonde smiled a little and introduced himself first. "I'm Finnian, sir." He said cheerfully. His expression turned to a little worried. "You don't remember me?"

The woman went next. "I'm Mey-Rin sir!" She did the same thing. "You really forgot us, sir?"

The older blonde went. "I'm Bard sir. But it seems odd introducing myself after having known you for a few years now."

Ciel thought about the time period he suggested and figured it felt about that long since he knew him, but still, the memory escaped his grasp.

Ciel stood back a little, surprised by what he saw. "Come, we must show you your manor now!" Finnian giggled, trying to forget how sad reality was at the moment. He definitely was determined to help the young earl remember. He was determined.

He grabbed Ciel's hand and yanked him upwards to the manor, forgetting about his ridiculous strength and threw Ciel to the ground by accident. Harshly.

"FINNY!" The others shouted and Finnian backed away from the young lord and started crying.

"I'M SO SORRY SIR I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He said crying a lot with his hands covering his eyes.

The other two servants ran up to the poor kid and picked him up. "We're so sorry sir! It was Finny's fault!"

Finnian was on his knees bawling, and Lau went to him and tried to help him up, only to be swatted away. Ciel got out of Mey-Rin and Bard's grip and walked over to Finny and put a hand on his head. "It's ok; I know you didn't mean to do it." He remembered Finny being strong, but he still didn't remember Finny himself.

Finny pulled his hands off his eyes a little and looked up, still sniffling. Ciel grabbed his elbows and pulled him up to his feet. "You're okay Finnian." Ciel turned around and clapped his hands. "Can we go inside now?"

Mey-Rin, Ran Mau, and Bard went in with Ciel, leaving Lau and Finnian outside. They walked up to the door as Finny wiped the last of his tears away. "I guess Master forgot more than I had expected." He said slowly. "He wasn't ever that nice before."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Ciel was now dressed in a thick, warm shirt and pants in the drawing room, sipping some tea quietly. Lau and Bard had been outside talking about the poor boy, while Mey-Rin and Finnian were inside the room with him, talking about what manor life was before.

"The poor kid…" Bard sighed a little. "He's already been through so much…"

"I know this much." Lau replied scratching the back of his head. "Has Sebastian been found yet?"

"Not that we know of. The Queen has Scotland Yard on the search for him." Lau pulled his hands together in front of him and sighed into them. "That butler was the only person the boy seemed emotionally attached to."

"Um, Mr. Lau, sir?" Mey-Rin peeked out the door, catching the attention of the two men.

"Yes Mey-Rin?" They asked simultaneously.

"Y-Young Master…. Feels as if someone is missing. He knows something isn't right…" She spoke slowly in a voice that no one heard her use before. "He seems to…. He knows it's his butler that's gone."

"What should he be told?" Bard looked to Lau.

Lau simply shook his head. "The truth." He turned to Mey-Rin, who seemed shocked by his answer. "Tell him that he was the only one to be found when the explosion happened, and that the Queen has searchers looking for him as we speak."

The maid looked hesitant, but she went back in without as much as a glance back.

"Won't something happen when he finds out? Won't his memory come back?" Bard motioned his hands a bit to make his point.

Lau closed his eyes and sighed, this time a little less dramatically. "I cannot perceive the child's alignment. I only know that his memory will eventually come back, but only when the person's memory is triggered by the person they seek the most. A sibling or a parent does quite nicely for these situations."  
"But he had no siblings and his parents had been killed four years ago." Bard pleaded.

Just then, the door swung open, nearly hitting the two as the earl of Phantomhive ran through the hall past them, crying and screaming. "NO!" He screamed as he ran up the stairs. Mey-Rin ran up the stairs after him and Finny came out to see the sight.

Lau and Bard looked to Finny as he held the door and huffed loudly. Then Lau shook his head a little. "I suppose he has more of an emotional attachment to Sebastian than I thought."

Ciel ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. He knew something wasn't right, he knew that his butler wouldn't upright die on him like that. _No,_ he told himself, _he's not dead. He can't be._ He got up on the bed and cried into his pillow. _No…_

"Young Master?" He heard Mey-Rin knocking on the door. "Please come out."

He sniffled. "No. Not till Sebastian-Kun comes back!" He cried, voice wavering with sadness.

Mey-Rin knocked a while, still begging him to come out until she finally gave up. She clomped disappointedly down the stairs and met up with Lau Finnian and Bard, who were now in the kitchen. "I'm back…" She spoke softly in a miserable tone.

"Did you get him, Miss Mey-Rin? Did he say anything else after slamming the door?" Finny asked in a worried, timid voice.

"H-He said he wasn't gonna come out until Mr. Sebastian came back…"

Lau's face grew dark. "The only other thing we can do is provide him with another butler form that'll have the same feel to Ciel as the previous did. And he would have to be as fatherly as Sebastian was."

Bard nearly spat out the water he just drank. "What do you mean by 'fatherly'?"

"It means precisely what I said." Lau turned to the master chef of inedible charred food. "His butler was a parental figure to him, so we must find a new replacement for that."

Just then, the kitchen door opened with a slight echo.

The four stood at attention to face the raven-haired butler who stepped in with the slightest of ease. He was torn to bits: blood dripped from the multiple wounds that covered his body, his clothing had been torn, and he had a bit of a disturbed look in his eyes. He seemed well-composed for someone with multiple cuts, scrapes and bruises.

"M-Mr. S-Sebastian, sir?" Mey-Rin's voice seemed almost normal. Well, normal as in when she was scared or getting yelled at by someone.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, last I checked, my name was Sebastian."

Bard giggled a little. "Are you dead?" He reached up to poke him with the biggest childish grin on his face.

Sebastian swiftly grabbed his hand and put it back down to his side. Bard's expressions of childness and foolishness instantly turned serious again as he stood back a step.

"Where's young master?" He said, slightly out of breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you knew about all the shit going on at home and school right now you'd understand. I promise I'll have it finished soon though. ONE CHAPTER LEFT TO WRITE! :D Just keep chillin' mah peeps~ And I'll have it done soon~**


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel, who had locked himself in his room not too long ago, had cried enough to make him throw up. He knew something wasn't right and needed to be changed, but alas all he could do was cry into the pillows until he had fallen asleep.

Footsteps could be heard from outside of the room, but they sounded a bit different than the ones of Mey-Rin or Finnian or any of the others. They sounded a lot like black dress shoes, not to say they sound very different from the combat boots that Mey-Rin wore or the steel-toed work shoes of Bard's. Ciel woke with a slight start when he heard someone attempting to open the door only to find it locked, but he waited until he heard the door break from pressure and pretended to be asleep once the person entered the room. He bit down on the pillow, trying to not show any signs of being awake, but it seemed as though the intruder had noticed he was up.

He let out a soft surprised noise when he found himself suddenly in the lap of a man he'd not remembered the name of. The man with black raven hair, glistening blood-red eyes and a pale white complextion that made him not as scary as Ciel originally thought. "W-Who are you? You don't belong in here, do you?" His own voice sounded too soft to be his.

The man smiled slightly with a fake worry in his eyes. "My my, you do not remember me, do you, Young Master?"

Ciel was about to say something when a pair of soft velvet lips met his. He recognized them almost instantly, and in a sudden moment, all his memories came back like a flash flood. He broke away and rubbed his temples in agony, moaning from the pain of suddenly remembering everything. "Sebastian..."

Sebastian pulled him up close. "Yes?"

The bluenette child looked up to the man and continued rubbing his temples. "You made my head spin." _Oh shit, I worded that wrong,_ he thought only a split second too late.

Sebastian smirked and layed Ciel down on the bed beneath them, kissing him more deeply. "I'm glad."

**(A/N: Okay guys you'll hafta forgive me, I was all brain dead trying to write the ending and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for waiting that really long time though, I needed some time off and now I'm all good. I'll also be updating the Ciel and Sebastian Drabbles, along with Britain's Sex Log for those Hetalia peeps too. So, hope to see you all in the sequel I was inspired to write after this, called "Not This Shit Again". Thanks and keep chillin' mah peeps~)**


End file.
